Dance Inside
by Love.For.The.Lost
Summary: Edward's final dance


I Do Not Own Twilight

Or Dance Inside By The-All American Rejects

Or My Insparation (if thats how you spell that) My Chemical Romance's The Ghost Of You Music Video

But I Do Own The Book

That Album

And The Music Video On My Ipod

;)

The year: 1945. In the midst of a war, the world was split in two. Men were leaving, some coming home beaten and broken, and some not even coming home at all. In this room there is a final dance going on, between the new soldiers and the wives who they will leave behind to fight for their country.

"Bella," He called out, looking desperately for his wife. She sat alone, not wanting to be there. He walked up to her, though she did not respond. "Would you like to dance?" He left his hand out for her to take. She nodded and took his hand. He led her out to the dance floor.

_You don't have to move, you don't have to speak. Lips for biting_

They glided on the floor, mixing with all the other sad couples.

_You're staring me down, a glance makes me weak. Eyes for striking_

He looked deep into her chocolate brown eyes, letting all her emotions crash into him. She was scared, he was scared.

_Now I'm twisted up when I'm twisted with you. Brush so lightly_

He moved his hand to brush the stray locks that had fallen into her eyes. She turned her head away, not wanting to see the pain permanently etched into his features. Her breathing grew harsh.

_And time trickles out and I'm breathing for two. Squeeze so tightly_

She grasped him tightly and laid her head on his chest. They glided past a lone woman crying as her husband walked away from her. Bella dug her head in his chest. She didn't want to think that, that would be her in a second.

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine. This moment seems so long. Don't waste now, precious time. We'll dance inside the song. _

Tears poured onto his shirt. But he didn't mind, they were sweet in his time of despair.

_What make the one thing shake you down_? _Each touch_ _belongs to each_ _new sound. Say now you want to shake me too, move down to me slip into you. _

"Bella please look at me," He pleaded his voice soft, and caring. It circled her like a sweet caress. His hands gripped hers, waiting for a reply or movements that would never come.

_She sinks in my mind, as she sheds through her skin. Touch sight taste like fire. _

He kissed her head; she kissed his chest again not looking into his eyes. They passed more and more lonely wives; A constant reminder of the future.

_Hands do now, what eyes no longer defend; hands to fuel desire. _

She finally looked up and met his eyes. They were shining with unshed tears, unshed emotions. She touched his cheek and she could feel the rush of tears coming out to greet it. He touched her cheek too, masked with the tears of there closing departure.

_I'll be fine, you'll be fine. This moment seems so long. Don't waste now, precious time. We'll dance inside the song. _

They swirled toward the center of the floor, only having eyes for each other now, like the remaining couples on the floor.

_What makes the one to shake you down; each touch belongs to each new sound. Say now you want to shake me too, move down to me slip into you._

He leaned down and kissed her forehead. She basked in the moment, knowing that she won't feel this feeling for a long time.

_And I'll be fine, you'll be fine. Is this fine? I'm not fine. Give me pieces; give me things to stay awake. _

"Oh Edward, you can't go. You can't leave." She said, through her tears. He wiped away the tears, his hand shaking a bit.

"I know I wish I didn't have too." He whispered, closing his eyes in shame and guilt. She wiped away his tears like he did for her.

_What makes the one to shake you down; each touch belongs to each new sound. Say now you want to shake me too, move down to me slip into you. What makes the one to shake you down; each touch belongs to each new sound. Say now you want to shake me too, move down to me slip into you. _

They didn't speak, for there time was almost up.

_Move down to me slip into you._

"I love you," He whispered to her.

"I love you too." She whispered back. "Goodbye Edward,"

"Good Bye Isabella." He said before kissing her once on the lips and walking away. Leaving his wife with the rest of them, like the rest of them. He could still see the tears painted on her face as he left.


End file.
